My Little Niece
by gab000
Summary: Jasper spends time bonding with his niece Renesmee, while the rest of the Cullen's are out. Jasper's POV. Post-Breaking Dawn. Cute Fluff.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: I was just thinking about how Breaking Dawn had no Nessie/Jasper moments. And I always thought those would be so cute! So I decided to make one of my own.**

**Read and Review please!**

* * *

"Uncle Jasper, whatcha doing?" Renesmee sat at the edge of my bed. Her tiny little arms were folded and she was leaning against the bedspread. Her head rested on her arms, although her big, curious brown eyes were watching my every move.

"Reading," I replied.

"What book?" She heaved herself onto the bed and crawled in front of me.

I lowered the book from my face so I could give her my undivided attention. "Just a book on the Civil War."

Nessie eased her way onto my lap and made herself comfortable. I had to move the book so that she could sit. "Is it a picture book?"

"No. It's a non-fiction book." I knew she wouldn't be too interested, but Nessie always found a way to surprise me.

"No pictures?" She took the book and thumbed through the pages. "Here's a picture!" Nessie handed it back to me and showed me a picture of General Lee.

My eyes widened and I closed the book. That was my old General.

I knew Nessie was merely curious, so I decided to entertain her. "You know about the Civil War right?"

She nodded vehemently. "It was when you were changed into a vampire. Uncle Emmett told me all about it!"

Confusion spread across my face. "Uncle Emmett? What does he know?"

Nessie let out a sigh and I watched her concentrate. Her forehead had little creases as she recalled her previous conversation with Emmett. "Well Uncle Emmett told me that the Civil War started because Confederates were hot-heads and so full of themselves." She said this with so much conviction.

"Oh really? What else did Uncle Emmett tell you?" I asked. I should've known Emmett would tell her lies like this.

"He told me the Confederate army didn't have any good fighters and that's why they lost to the Union soldiers. Who knew they just let anybody become a Major?" She was sympathetic.

I shook my head. "Ness, don't believe anything Emmett says. He couldn't even take on a bear."

She gasped, surprise written all over her face. "Uncle Emmett wouldn't lie to me!"

Oh, Emmett was good, tricking his little niece into believing his nonsense.

"Ness, remember the time Emmett told you there were monsters in the surrounding forests of the cottage?"

The memory brought fear into her eyes and I sent her a calming wave.

"Yes. I was scared to leave the house for weeks." Realization came to my little niece's eyes. "Uncle Emmy lied to me?"

I nodded. "He's crafty like that."

"You said he couldn't take on a bear?" She asked, curiosity dripping in her voice. "Dad and Auntie Rose took me hunting last month, and even I could catch one."

I smiled approvingly. "Why don't you say we show your Uncle Emmy a taste of revenge?"

"Really? Because I had the perfect thing in mind." She grinned and laughed. I was actually getting worried now. Nessie's never really acted mischievous before.

"Ness, I can't do this." We were in the backyard now. Apparently, everyone found excuses and reasons to leave the house during the time Nessie and I had been bonding in my room. So, I was in charge of her for the meantime.

I was more than nervous, especially with the plan that Renesmee formulated.

"Yes you can. Just show me a couple of moves, Uncle Jazz." She was pleading now. "I want to be able to take people on."

"Ness, your parents would kill me if they find out."

She shrugged. "What they don't know won't hurt them. Just show me a couple of those awesome moves that got you such a high ranking in the army." Nessie batted her eyelashes at me and gave me the puppy-dog pout.

After about her fourth whimper, I gave in. "Fine Ness, but if Edward finds out, I'm putting the blame on you."

I was thrown a few feet back as Nessie launched herself at me, wrapping her tiny arms around me, and surprising me with a hug. I felt the warmth and love emanating from such a small person.

"Alright Nessie." We stood a few feet away from each other. I showed her the proper way to crouch and make an offense move, instead of trying to defend herself.

We moved around, coordinated, circling each other. "Good, Ness. Hold that stance. Now try to come at me."

She looked unsure for a moment before I gave her a boost of confidence. Nessie ran towards me, making the obvious move by coming right at me.

Right before she had the opportunity to tackle me, I moved lithely to the left.

Nessie stopped short in surprise, seeing that I was no longer there. She lost her balance but luckily I was ready right there to catch her.

After I righted her, I knelt down to her level. "Ness, are you sure you can handle this? It could get dangerous. I may not be right here to help you when you almost fall next time."

She crossed her arms and tilted her head. I felt nothing but cockiness coming from my little niece. "Uncle Jazz, are you trying to get out of it?!" Nessie measured my response and felt it was safe to add, "You're afraid I'll beat you, huh?"

I smirked. "Of course Nessie. I've had over well over 100 years of training. Of course you'd beat me with your five minutes of knowledge."

Nessie just smiled sweetly. That's how I knew she was up to something, despite her conflicting emotions. "I'll make you a deal Uncle Jasper, if you get the upper hand next time, I'll finally read one of your Civil War books. But if I get the upper hand, you'll have to explain to Grandma Esme why her rose garden is destroyed."

"Rose garden? We haven't touched her-" Before I knew it, I was flying in the air. Soaring right into Esme's garden. She was going to kill me.

My little niece was a crafty one, I'll give her that much. She darted over, and helped me up and out of the thorny bushes.

She had distracted me, and leg-whipped me from the side, sending me flying with such speed that she used. Despite everything, I was so proud.

"Troublemaker," I muttered. I used her weight as leverage and threw her up on my shoulders. She laughed and I carried her back to the spot. "No cheating this time."

I showed her a new move. I figured kicks would be simple and easy for her. _I mean, who was she planning on fighting anyway?_

This time, she charged forward, attempting to bring her leg up in the move I showed her, when I caught her leg and flipped her over. I made sure she landed gently on the ground where I pinned her.

She was up in less than a second, struggling out of my hold. "You play dirty, Uncle Jazz." Nessie brushed her hair out of her face and asked for a rematch.

We went again for a few times and I won each time. She was still undeterred. It was amazing how she never gave up.

She flew back landing in a soft bush, but the moment she landed, she let out a shriek. Nessie didn't seem to be in pain or fear, but I automatically rushed over there.

"Renesmee!" By the time I got there, I was searching the bushes frantically. _Where did she land?_

I felt a swift kick to the back of my legs and my knees unbuckled. Then I felt her jump onto my back, attempting to pin me down.

I sighed in defeat. "Fine. You win." I stopped struggling.

Nessie squealed and got up. "I knew it would work."

"It only worked because you're a good actress."

My little niece shrugged indifferently. "I thought you'd make better competition." She teasingly poked my arm muscle. "You should really start working out again."

She gave me the biggest smile. "And now you're going to take the blame for the next joke I prank someone with." Nessie told me.

I figured it wouldn't be any intricate plan so I just agreed to it, and we went back inside the house. She disappeared up the stairs and I retreated to the living room, picking up another of my books that was left on the sofa.

Around ten minutes later, I felt waves of emotion, anger, triumph, joy, and curiosity. My family was home.

Nessie came running into the room and chucked something up under the couch before walking nonchalantly over to me. I smiled at her. "Ma'am, what have you been up to?"

She laughed at my southern drawl, but managed to ignore my question by firing one of her own. "Uncle Jazz, whatcha doing?"

"Reading."

"What book?"

I lowered the book from my face. "Haven't we gone through this before?"

I could hear my family walking through the door now.

Nessie nodded. "We always do this. I ask what you're up to. You're reading some civil war book, and somehow in the end, it leads to an awesome adventure."

I smiled and pulled my little niece into my lap. The book sat forgotten on the spot next to us.

"Uncle Jazz, is there ever a time when you change Alice's _mood_ on purpose?"

My eyes widened slightly by her random question, and I froze. I tried to hurry up and answer before she thought anything of the hesitation. "When you say mood…"

Alice walked in at that moment, smiling at seeing us bonding. "Well isn't that sweet!" I was happy she came in. I didn't exactly want to finish that statement.

Alice laughed and I recognized that face. She just had a vision.

My wife walked over and put a hand on my shoulder. Nessie twisted in my lap to get a good view of her aunt. "Jazz, enjoy this moment while you can," Alice whispered. She danced away in anticipation before I could question her behavior.

"NESSIE!" Emmett's loud mouth could most likely be heard anywhere within a five mile- radius.

Nessie looked around wide-eyed. She tried to leap out of my lap, but I was way ahead of her. My arms tightened around her little body, constricting her. "Not so fast Nessie," I whispered in her ear.

"NESSIE! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Emmett yelled.

"It wasn't me! It was Uncle Jasper!" She cried.

My mouth gaped open. I felt pride rolling off of Nessie. "What did you do?" I asked.

"_You_ gave Emmett's room a little makeover." She winked when she said I did it.

I shook my head in disbelief. "Did you con me in my own expertise just so I'd take the blame for your little act of revenge?"

Her eyes widened in the right amount of fear. I may have helped with that just a tiny bit. "Uh… yes."

Then she became apologetic and remorseful. I figured it would teach her a lesson. "I'm sorry Uncle Jasper. It was just a prank. Will you forgive me? You're my favorite uncle."

I think that was partly sweet-talking. She was good.

Before I could reply, I heard Esme's yell throughout the house. For such a soft-spoken, caring person, I could only wonder what made her so angry.

"Who uprooted my rose bushes?!"

I was distracted, and Renesmee was back under control of her emotions. "Grandma Esme, it was Jasper!"

I glared at her.

"Jasper!" Emmett and Esme were both mad.

I knew they'd find our spot eventually. We weren't really trying to hide.

Nessie batted her eyelashes at me. "And this is why I love you Uncle Jazz." She surprised me by enveloping me in a hug.

"Because I take the blame for all your plans?" I asked.

She shook her head. There was so much love radiating from my little niece. "Because whenever you babysit me, we always end up having a fun adventure. The time you flew into the rose bushes was priceless!"

When she saw the look on my face she smiled. "And the blame-taking is a bonus…"

My little niece's innocent smile softened my face. I sent out waves out love and joy. And we began laughing.

"Jasper, there you are!" Esme and Emmett came in. Esme had her hands on her hips and had gardening gloves in her hands. Emmett had a spray can.

"Jasper, once you replant my roses, you are going to get the spray paint off the walls in Emmett's room. And remove all the pictures of you from his room." Esme chastised me.

Emmett nodded in agreement as Esme tossed me the gloves. She left, but Emmett stayed. "And while you're at it, just go ahead and repaint my walls. I doubt the spray paint will come out. Get all of Alice's girly clothes from my closet too. What did you do with my picture of Rosalie that was posted on the closet wall?"

My eyes widened with horror at the emotions that went along with that picture. "Emmett, I didn't touch that picture. Trust me."

Nessie leaned out of my arms. "Actually, you'll find it in Uncle Jasper's room hanging on the far right wall."

I squeezed her tighter to show her I wasn't happy about that and she squealed with laughter.

Emmett sighed. "I want that returned… It's personal, Jazz. Personal." With that, he left.

And here goes another explosion. "Jasper! What is this picture of Rosalie doing in our room?!" Now Alice was mad.

"Emmett, why is my picture in Alice's room?!" Now Rose was involved.

On cue, they both yelled. "Jasper!"

With Alice knowing where I was, it wouldn't be long until they showed up. I sighed and stood up, pulling Nessie with me.

She tried to struggle out of my arms, but I shook my head. "If I have to face their wrath, I'm taking you down with me!"

My little niece laughed and wrapped her arms around me as we walked up the stairs. Her head rested on my shoulder. "Will you babysit me again next week?"

My heart melted. "Of course. Whenever you need me, Ness."

She sighed in content. "I love you, Uncle Jazz," She whispered over my shoulder.

I froze in surprise. Nessie was sincere when she said it. I already knew she did, that much was evident by her emotions, but this was the first time she said it out loud.

Of course, I already knew my response. "I love you too, my little niece."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the responses on this oneshot. It was adorable, and I'm glad I could share it with you. Review please!**


End file.
